Girls Rock!: The Movie (Film)
Girls Rock!: The Movie is a fictional Movie starring the main characters in the TV series Girls Rock!. It released on June 12, 2014 in America and in Canada. The DVD is going to be released on July 1,2014. Plot The movie begins in Miami Beach, where Girls Rock! have just completed High School and are performing at the Spring Fling of Miami Beach High School singing one of their songs "Move". Later while having a sleep-over night at Jazy's, Roxy tells the girls that her mother, is planning a trip to Rome, Italy over the summer. Roxy is bummed and does not want to go to Rome while the other girls are upset about being separated for the summer when Candy sees a shooting star and the girls make a wish together - to go to Italy with Roxy. At that very moment, one of the girl's magazines flips pages until it comes across an ad for a Rome music festival. Jazy enters Girls Rock! and the next day, Roxy mother, and the girls all travel to Spain. When the girls arrive in Rome, When the girls arrive in Barcelona, they do some shopping before resting in a Cafe. Soon they hear a guitar playing and meet Angel (Peter Vines), a mysterious guitar player who accompanies them around Rome as they sing to the entire city. The next day the girls audition for the festival and earn a spot as "Girls Rock!". The next day at breakfast, they meet Michael, (Andrew LeGrand) an waiter, a handsome dancer who becomes a love interest for Asia. The next day after Asia finds out Michael is a dancer, she goes to his studio, where he teaches her tango to the song "Dance With Me". That night, Michael takes the Cheetahs to the Dancing Cat, a local Spanish night club where all the new artists perform their songs.There they meet and befriended Bianca (Laura Marano), an Italian pop star, beloved, and who will also compete in the Music Festival, and her manager/mother, Laura (Kate Milan), who appears nice and wins Girls Rock!'s affection, but secretly plans a scheme to break up Girls Rock!, as they pose a threat to her daughter's chances in the competition, and she starts making Marisol take Roxy away from Girls Rock!. Meanwhile, Candy and Roxy have been designing clothes with fashion designers, Kat is so busy buying books that they don't have in America, Asia is teaching hip- hop to Michael's class, and Jazy is the only one focused on the competition, as she created a dance routine and is writing a song called, "Step", which they will sing at the competition Jazy notices that everyone is getting involved in other activities instead of not focusing on the song and dance except for her, so she eventually decided to take a train to Paris, where she can meet up with her father, and he will take her back home to Miami Beach. Roxy show the girls the note Jazy left on her bed. While at a train station, the other four girls find Jazzy in the train station and sing the starting sequence of "Step", and Jazy says she will only come back if they stay focused. Meanwhile, they were practicing the song and dance. However, Girls Rock!'s dreams are in serious trouble. Laura asks the girls to perform at The Dancing Cat. She then convinces the Dancing Cat's manager to pay Girls Rock! money. The competition will only allow amateur performs to compete. Accepting payment from the Dancing Cat makes the girls professional performers. However they gave the money back Angel, who was present during the entire exchange, investigates. Laura suggests that since Girls Rock! cannot perform as a group, Roxy should perform with Bianca instead since they can both sing in Italian. Right before Roxy is going to get changed to perform with Bianca, the Festival Director informs that Girls Rock! are able to perform after getting a tip. Everyone is surprised when they see that the informer was his nephew, Angel. He informed that Laura tried to sabotage the girls, and his uncle reinstates the girls as Girls Rock!. Larua tries to dispute, but the Director will not hear it. Bianca finally tells off her mother, saying she is quitting the competition because she loves to sing and not to be famous, and her mother is just desperate to make her a star. Girls Rock! then perform "Step", and as a surprise, bring Bianca onto the stage (where Laura sees how happy her daughter finally is), along with Michael's dancing crew, and Angel on the gutair. Their song is a hit with the crowd. At the after party, Michael and Asia are together and share their first kiss, and with everybody enjoying themselves. Cast Nathalia Ramos as Jazy Johnsson Bella Throne as Roxy Jackson Ariana Grande as Candy Garcia Jade Ramsey as Kat Harris Alexandra Shipp as Asia Fox Peter Vines as Angel Andrew LeGrand as Michael Laura Marano as Bianca Kate Milan as Laura Category:Films